


Janeway & Chakotay - photo manipulations (3) [images]

by Torri012



Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens Made Them Do It, Baby, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddles, Digital Art, Dirty Thoughts, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Hook-Up, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, Manip, Manipulation, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn, Prompt Art, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: This is a Janeway & Chakotay art collection (no 3) - not a fanfiction. Manipulated J/C PHOTOS including MATURE & GRAPHIC CONTENT.Regular updated WIP.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976473
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. FAQ

Before I dive into my second collection let me give you a few FAQ beforehand. Hopefully this will answer any questions you have :)   
If not - pop me a message down below and I'll come back to you.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Who made this art?**

All art displayed in the following chapters is made by me, Torri012.

**What will I see here?**

You will see a collection of images that have been altered to display Janeway & Chakotay outside of the normal TV settings, hence why they're called photo manipulations. None of the images here are 'real', aka they're all FAKE.

**What if I don't want to see certain types of art?**

I will give each chapter a fitting title and a rating, so you can easily jump from chapter to chapter without you needing to see something you don't want to. The rating system will be the following:

[G] for general, harmless manipulations (like hugs and kisses, baby pics, wedding pics, etc)

[M] for more mature images that show some skin (like a shirtless Chakotay)

[NC17] for graphic, sexual content (like porn images)

**I like your art. Can I share it?**

Yes, feel free to share my art on other platforms if you wish. However, please check the platforms posting guidelines first before posting mature content. Please do NOT remove my name from the images an claim them to be yours - I'm not a fan of art theft. If possible, please credit me by either linking my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account or this post here. 

**Can I include your art in my fanfiction?**

Yes, of course. If my art inspired you or you have a story that fits the art perfectly feel free to include it in your story. I would appreciate it though if you credited/linked me somewhere in your fic, so other people can check out my other arts too if they wish to. Please note that here on AO3 you will need to use the tag "NSFW Art" if you share pornographic images. If you want me to link your fanfiction in this collection, please leave your fanfic link in the comment section underneath the image you've used.

**Where can I follow you for updates?**

Beside bookmarking this collection you can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) [DeviantArt ](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012)and [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/).   
If you want to see everything I have please check out my [linktree.](https://linktr.ee/torri012)

**Do you have other art collections?**

Yes, I do have more Janeway & Chakotay themed stuff. You can find them here:

\- [Art Collection Number 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397)  
\- [Art Collection Number 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729)  
\- [animated 'Kissing + Tattoo touch' gif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc](Voyager%20Memes%20/%20Funny%20Pics%20/%20etc)

**Manip REQUESTS:**

If you have an image that you think would be perfect for a J/C manipulation or are looking for something in particular (for your fanfiction, etc) feel free to get in touch with me. I can't make any promises (as this is only a hobby of mine) but I will look at your request and maybe give it a try. You can leave me your request (with *exact* details of what you're looking for; eg: image link) in the comment section below or message me directly on the following platforms: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012/) [DeviantArt,](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/). I will get back to you ASAP.

HAVE FUN <3


	2. [G] cute couple shot




	3. [M] Chakotay in a kilt (2x)

FanFiction inspired by this work:  
[How It's Done in Ireland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998711) by Elephant, JAlexMac, StarTrekkin08, Torri012 and TrekFlower


	4. [G] Episode Fix: Counterpoint (1)

fixed image from the episode "Counterpoint"  
(original pairing is Janeway/Kashyk)


	5. [G] Episode Fix: Course Oblivion (1)

fixed image from the episode "Course Oblivion"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)


	6. [G] Episode Fix: Drive (1)

fixed image from the episode "Drive"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)

FanFics inspired by this work:  
[A Carnival Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089680) by DieAstra


	7. [G] Episode Fix: State of Flux (1)

fixed image from the episode "State of Flux"  
(original pairing is Seska/Chakotay)


	8. [G] Episode Fix: Virtuoso (1)

fixed image from the episode "Virtuoso"  
(original pairing is JC, but I slid Chakotay's hand into Kathryn's lap)


	9. [G] Episode Fix: Drive (2)

fixed image from the episode "Drive"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)

FanFics inspired by this work:  
[A Carnival Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089680) by DieAstra


	10. [G] Episode Fix: Shattered (Kiss!)

fixed image from the episode "Shattered"  
(original pairing is JC, but it was about time someone made them finally KISS in this scene)


	11. [G] Episode Fix: State of Flux (2)

fixed image from the episode "State of Flux"  
(original pairing is Seska/Chakotay)


	12. [G] Episode Fix: Drive (3)

fixed image from the episode "Drive"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)


	13. [G] Episode Fix: Unforgettable (1)

fixed image from the episode "Unforgettable"  
(original pairing is Kellin/Chakotay)


	14. [G] Episode Fix: State of Flux (3)

fixed image from the episode "State of Flux"  
(original pairing is Seska/Chakotay)


	15. [G] Episode Fix: Drive (4)

fixed image from the episode "Drive"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)

FanFics inspired by this work:  
[A Carnival Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089680) by DieAstra


	16. [G] Episode Fix: State of Flux (4)

fixed image from the episode "State of Flux"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Seska)


	17. [G] autumn hike




	18. [G] Halloween Chakotay




	19. [G] JC on a pumpkin patch




	20. [G] Romance Novel Cover (1)




	21. [G] The Terran Empire (1)

Original Shot from 'Star Trek Discovery'  
  



	22. [G] Chakotay promo shot




	23. [G] Episode Fix: Counterpoint (Kiss - KJ/Mulgrew)

Made by Request  
based on something Kate Mulgrew said


	24. [G] The Terran Empire (2)

'Living Witness' meets the Terran Empire


	25. [G] Episode Fix: Collective

fixed image from the episode "Collective"  
(original pairing is The Doctor/Janeway/Borg Baby)


	26. [G] The Terran Empire (3)

'Living Witness' meets the Terran Empire


	27. [G] Queen Arachnia




	28. [G] Family Time

Yes, I know the girls skin colour is _too light_ , but this is based on the ~~absolutely terrible~~ Janeway Autobiography book


	29. [G] Lois & Clark

made by request


	30. [G] History AU: World War II (1)




	31. [M] Romance Novel Cover (2)




	32. [G] what happens on New Earth...

made by request


	33. [G] The Terran Empire (4)

Original image from 'Star Trek Discovery'  
view full size image [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-Terran-Empire-4-860312137)


	34. [G] Of Spider Queens, Blackouts and Dead Crewmen

made for a fanfiction of mine - [Of Spider Queens, Blackouts and Dead Crewmen](Of%20Spider%20Queens,%20Blackouts%20and%20Dead%20Crewmen)   
not the greatest images, but who cares :)


	35. [G] Homecoming Ball (1)




	36. [G] Christmas (1)




	37. [M] Fairytale Prince Chakotay




	38. [G] Episode Fix: Resolutions

come a little closer....


	39. [G] Date Night (1)




	40. [G] Homecoming Ball (2)




	41. [G] Star Trek Crossover: Janeway vs. Georgiou




	42. [G] The Terran Empire (5)




	43. [G] Episode Fix: The Good Shepherd (1)

fixed image from the episode "The Good Shepherd"  
(I just made Janeway *slightly* pregnant)


	44. [G] Episode Fix: The Muse (1)

fixed image from the episode "The Muse"


	45. [G] Episode Fix: The Muse (2)

fixed image from the episode "The Muse"


	46. [G] Love Actually

JC-Version of 'Love Actually'


	47. [G] JC family

made by request


	48. [G] Let's celebrate!

You can use it for images like this:  
  



	49. [G] Christmas (2)




	50. [G] Christmas (3)




	51. [G] Episode Fix: Q2

made by request  
 _(but i'm reaaally NOT happy with the result)_


	52. [G] History AU: Wild West (1)




	53. [G] Date Night (2)




	54. [G] History AU: Wild West (2)




	55. [G] Christmas (4)




	56. [G] Queen Arachnia Artwork




	57. [G] Episode Fix: Timeless (1)

fixed image from the episode "Timeless"  
(original pairing is Tessa/Chakotay)


	58. [M] Chakotay fixes things

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Carnival Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089680) by [DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra)




End file.
